CM: Mini Series
by Naruby7
Summary: This is a series of short stories based on the story CM: Violet Rage, after the story. Each chapter is it's own story, and different characters or all of them will be featured in each. I rated it T just in case, but to me it's like K .
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got around to posting up the first chapter! I apologize for taking a while. I was in stress, but I feel a little better now. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and the others to come.**

 **These are short stories, so each chapter is it's own story.**

 **Enjoy!**

After the CM gang finally acquired their new homes closer to Violet, Vito, and Ani's house, the moving trucks were called to haul over their stuff to the new houses. Paul lived one house down and across the street from Violet's house, Charlie and Kelly lived next door to him, Rex lived across the street from Charlie and Kelly, Lester lived next door to Rex, and Tommy lived next door from Charlie and Kelly. They all soon realized how much stuff they owned, and they knew it was going to take awhile to unpack and settle into their new houses. Vito volunteered to help, as well as Violet, while Ani stood home to rest, especially since Violet and Vito asked her to.

The first house they went to was Tommy's house, since Vito wanted to see a certain device that Tommy said he would show him. As they started walking towards Tommy's house, Violet spotted Paul speaking to the moving truck guy, as he waved and the truck guy drove away. When Paul and Violet made eye contact, Violet blew a kiss towards him. Paul's cheeks heated up into a pink color, as he nervously caught her kiss and held it to his chest. Violet giggled, which she doesn't normally do, as she continued to walk with Vito, and he turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Aww, I didn't know you could giggle like a school girl," Vito teased with a big smile, which made Violet's cheeks turn pink.

"Wha-What? Oh yeah, well... I may giggle like that, but I can still punch like an ox!" Violet said, as she waved her fists, and Vito pretended to block.

"Oh gosh! The bull is charging, Ah!" Vito playfully yelled, and then they both started laughing.

"Okay, I think we wasted enough time playing around, let's go," Violet said, and Vito agreed as they continued their walk.

After helping Tommy, Lester, and Rex unpack, Violet and Vito went to help Kelly and Charlie. However, Paul was helping them unpack since they already helped him in his house. So, while Charlie, Paul, and Vito unpacked the rest of the boxes and stuff, Kelly and Violet decided to cook dinner for all of them, and Ani too since they invited her over.

After Ani came over and dinner was prepared, Violet and Kelly went to the living room to inform the guys. They had to suppress their laughter because the guys looked pretty exhausted, especially Vito, who was laying flat on his back on the carpeted floor.

"Uh, dudes? Dinner is served," Violet said.

Suddenly the three guys were momentarily rejuvenated and they all jumped up.

"Food's done? Oh yeah!" -Vito  
"I'm coming now!" -Charlie  
"Hey! Save some for me!" -Paul

The three guys hurried into the dining room, as Violet and Kelly held in their laughs. Then Kelly placed her hand on Violet's shoulder and said,

"You see Violet, the first lesson when it comes to a dude is: you can reach his heart through his stomach."

Kelly smiled, as Violet nodded with a light blush dusting her cheeks as she thought about Paul.

"Now come on. Let's eat," Kelly said, as Violet nodded and they headed into the dining room.

Food was eaten. Laughs and stories were shared, as Violet and Paul kept their hands clutching each others' for the rest of the dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is uuuupppp! Enjoy.**

"Would you take the garbage out Charlie?" Kelly called from the kitchen, as she tied the top of the trash bag.

"Sure thing babe," Charlie said, as he came into the kitchen.

"Thanks honey," Kelly said, as she passed him the trash bag.

Outside, Charlie closed the door just on the lock, as he walked a couple of feet away from the door. He stood standing halfway between the garbage can and his house. After a few seconds, Charlie turned to see Paul leaving his house with a garbage bag as he stood standing between his own house and garbage can. Then Charlie and Paul saw Tommy, Lester, and Rex do the same thing at their houses while holding garbage bags. Lastly, Vito stepped out of his house too with a trash bag and stood as the other guys were. The guys looked towards one another, and then they all smiled and nodded. They turned to Tommy first.

He looked at the garbage can ahead, and then he spun around with the trash bag. He released the bag at about a sixty degree angle, as he stumbled a bit from halting his spin. The garbage bag went flying into the garbage can, as the can tilted around but stood up.

The other guys clapped, as Tommy nodded and crossed his arms with a smirk. Then they all turned to Lester.

Lester looked at his garbage can, and then he tossed his garbage bag straight up. He took out his guitar and strummed a tune, as the energy propelled from the instrument sent the falling garbage bag forward, right before it hit the ground. The garbage bag swished forward and upward, and then it fell straight down into the garbage can.

The other guys clapped and 'Yeah'd, as Lester nodded toward each of them. He shot a smirk towards Tommy, as he frowned at him. Next was Rex.

After cracking his knuckles in preparation, Rex picked up his garbage bag, and aimed towards the can. He through the bag like a football as it spun in midair towards the can. It reached the can, as it started to wheel around the top rim of it. The guys watched anxiously, as Rex stamped his foot on the ground, which made the bag stop wheeling and fall into the can.

The other guys clapped louder and 'Oohh'd, as Rex raised his arms up in triumph. The next dude was Charlie.

Charlie took his garbage bag and started twirling it around with his hand. He twirled it with his right hand, as he increased the speed. Then he tossed the bag forward, as it slowly moved upward and passed the can. The guys 'oohh'd in near disappointment, but the garbage bag twirled in mid-air backwards from how it was spun, and then it landed in the garbage bag.

The guys howled and clapped, as Charlie took a bow to them. Semi-last dude was Paul.

Paul tightened his garbage bag into a large ball, as he tucked the knot under itself. He held the garbage bag with one hand, while he carried a baseball bat in the other. The other guys grew curious, as Paul tossed the bag upward. Then he got into a batting position, and when the bag came down he swung the bat and hit the bag. The garbage bag flew forward, as the guys watched and were amazed that the bag didn't break. The bag stood on the edge of the ring, and then it fell into the garbage can.

The guys were shouting out their 'Yeah's, as Charlie said 'Homerun,' while Paul rested his bat on his shoulder with a smile. The last dude was Vito.

Vito used his finger to act as if he was measuring the distance between himself and the garbage can, and then he acted as if he was taking a picture. The guys were amused by that, so they weren't bothered that he was taking a while. Then Vito took his bag and tossed it high into the air. He jumped up, just as the bag was coming down, and double kicked the bag forward. He landed safely back on the ground, as the garbage bag landed in the can at the same time, with a little spin to the can and then it rested in place.

The guys cheered, clapped, and a few jumped up, as Vito smiled victoriously.

"Vito! You forgot this other bag!" Violet called from the house.

She came outside and stood just a foot from the doorway, as she held another garbage bag in her hand.

"Oh sorry! I forgot that one," Vito said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright. Don't forget next time, okay?" Violet said.

"I'll make sure," Vito said.

Violet looked towards the garbage can, and then she took the bag and held it above her leg. She let go as she kicked the bag, sending it upward at about a sixty degree angle, while rolling forward in midair. It landed straight into the garbage can without the can even flinching.

The guys' jaws dropped and eyes widened, as Violet turned and just walked back into the house since she was sleepy. They all looked towards each other, and then all towards Vito, as he smiled sheepishly.

The dudes all returned to their houses in defeat, Vito as well, while Violet chuckled as she watched them from her bedroom window.


	3. Chapter 3

"Make sure you pick up the food, and keep a look out for two-dollar bills. I need four of them," Ani said, as she handed Violet and Vito some money, and sent a list to their phones from her own.

"Don't worry ma. We'll find everything," Violet said, assuredly.

"Even the rare two-dollar bills," Vito said, confidently.

"Alright. Thank you. Be safe," Ani said, with a gentle smile.

"We will mother," Violet said, as she grabbed her small purple backpack on the sofa, and flipped in on her back.

"Don't worry Aunty. We'll be good. It's not like we're going to another fiery concert," Vito said, with a big grin, Ani's jaw dropped and Violet held her hand over her mouth not to laugh.

"Vito! Don't joke about that," Ani said, while biting her lip to prevent herself from smiling.

"Hey, if anyone could poke fun at their own death, I surely could for mine," Vito said, as he grabbed his blue medium sized backpack from the sofa, and slung it on his back.

"-Sign- Be good, my dears," Ani said, and Violet and Vito nodded as they left.

"Let's go get the food first, and then we'll look out for the bank," Violet said.

"Let's roll," Vito said, as the two headed for Violet's car.

After finally finding parking, Violet and Vito got out of the car, as they headed into a supermarket. They found and bought all the food on the list that Ani sent them, as they placed the bags in the backseats. Violet covered the bags with a gray tarp that she pulled from above the backseats, as Vito looked at her questionably.

"What? If people think what's in there is valuable, they may be tempted to steal it. I'm not taking the chance," Violet said, as she closed the door and locked her car with a button-lock on her car key.

"Okay, time to find the $2 bills," Vito said, as he clenched his fists, determined to find the money.

"Alright. Let's roll," Violet said, and they went on their journey for the $2 bills.

The clouds were gathering in the sky, and the cousins knew it would rain if they weren't quick on their feet. The first place they went to was Vito's bank. They stood on a short line, although the person already near the front took awhile since there was an error. Afterward, Vito asked for the $2 bills, but the bank had none.

They left the bank, and went to Violet's bank, as they stood on line for almost fifteen minutes with the slowest counting cashiers, even though a counting machine was right behind them. It could have been broken they thought, until one of the cashiers actually used it. This bank also had no $2 bills.

Violet and Vito decided to go to a bank that wasn't any of their own, but before the door could even close behind them, they walked out because the line was a zigzag-ing madness.

Ani sent them directions to a check cashing place, but it was obvious they had none because even the cashier was confused when they asked.

The cousins grew a little weary, since they were continuously walking, but they were determined to find the $2 bills. Although Violet couldn't think of any other place to go, Vito suggested a place, as they got in the car and headed there. Although the sky started to become a darker gray, the cousins made it to another bank.

They entered the bank, unsure of what was to come, but there was barely anyone there so they waited on line. When they made it to a glass booth, the question was once again asked.

"Do you have $2 bills?" Vito asked, as they prepared for the same response.

"How many do you need?" The cashier asked, as they reached down and grabbed a cash tray with money neatly stored in it.

The cousins were surprised, as Vito reached for his wallet quickly, while Violet stood up straight while holding back a smile.

"I need 4 of them," Vito said, as he brought out a $10 bill.

"So you need four dollars worth of $2 bills, or do you need eight dollars worth?" The cashier asked.

"Uh, I need... Oh! I need eight dollars worth, four $2 bills," Vito said, as the cashier nodded and took out the clean and crisp $2 bills.

After receiving them, the cousins thanked the cashier and left.

"Man! These bills are really new," Vito said, examining the bills.

"I know right? They're so crisp and clean," Violet said, as she also examined the bills.

"Let's get them home for Aunty," Vito said, as he placed them in his bag.

"Keep those bills safe. We looked everywhere for those things," Violet said, with gritted teeth, as Vito quickly put them away and zipped his backpack up.

"Yeah. We're keeping these safe," Vito said.

The cousins returned to their vehicle, as they headed back home. They brought the groceries home, and showed Ani the $2 bills, as she gratefully took the bills and hugged her daughter and nephew. She also gave them their favorite dinners for each of them, and they ate and knocked out on the couch afterward since they were tired from walking all day.

 **Sorry this chapter took awhile. I had to get situated with school work.**

 **Fun Fact: This chapter is based on an actual event in my life with my bro. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. Next month is when I'll get a week off so I'll have more time to write. Enjoy!**

"Aw man this is terrible," Violet said, as she was looking through the mirror in her bathroom and noticed that her purple hair was faded and dull.

"I need more dye," Violet said, as she opened the mirror, since it was also a cabinet, and looked for her purple dye.

However, when she grabbed the tube of dye to check how much was inside, she realized that there wasn't enough to redye even a third of her hair.

"Ah darn. I need to buy more," Violet said, as she closed the mirror cabinet and threw the dye tube in the garbage.

She got dressed and went downstairs to greet Vito and her mother. When she made it to the kitchen, Violet noticed that Vito was also fully dressed to go outside.

"Hey, where your headed?" Violet asked, as she sat on a stool near the island table, as Vito turned towards her from his stool near the table.

Violet immediately noticed that Vito's blue hair was also faded and dull.

"My hair is a wreck! The dye is all faded and junk. It looks terrible! The vibrancy is all gone," Vito said, as he clutched his hands into fist while shaking them in front of himself.

"Oh man, same here. I need to buy more purple dye, I didn't realize that I didn't have enough," Violet said.

"I didn't have any at all. I forgot to buy more," Vito said, as he relaxed his hands and laid them on the island table.

"Oh don't worry then. You two can go together to buy more dye," Ani said, as she turned towards them and laid two plates of pancakes before them.

"We will set off on our next mission," Violet said.

"After we eat, I'm starving!" Vito said, and Violet agreed.

After eating their food, Violet and Vito set off on the road to buy more hair dye, as Ani waved to them when they entered Violet's car, and they waved back.

In the store, Violet and Vito were looking through different assortments of dyes to find the right colors and good-quality dye that works. They found another brand of dye in a tube, and they were able to read the name of the colors on the boxes to find the right dyes. After buying the dyes, they were both walking out of the store, with Vito carrying the bag, when someone bumped into him and he fell back. Vito landed on his bum, while Violet caught him so that he didn't fall back on his head. The bag, along with the other person's bag, fell on the ground together between Vito and the other dude.

"Aw man. Hey I'm sorry du-" The dude who bumped Vito looked up at Vito and Violet, as they looked at him.

"Charlie! What are doing here man?" Violet said, as she helped Vito stand up, and then she helped Charlie.

She noticed that his green hair was also dull and faded.

"I came to buy more hair dye for me and Kelly. Then Lester called and said if I could buy him some so I did, but I forgot to get those plastic gloves," Charlie said, as he stood on his feet.

Violet picked up Charlie's bag, which had three dyes inside, as Vito picked up his which had two.

"Aw man! We almost forgot the gloves," Vito said, as Violet handed Charlie his bag.

"Your right. We need to get some too," Violet said.

"Let's go," Charlie said, as the three re-entered the store.

Lester texted Charlie that he was going to his house to apply the dye because his bathroom was a wreck from a mechanical prototype that caught on fire. After finding parking at their homes, Charlie, and Vito and Violet went their separate ways to their houses.

"Okay, time to get some dye on," Vito said, as he finally put on the rubber gloves after breaking three of them.

"Okay. Let's see..." Violet said, also wearing gloves, as she took out the tubes from the boxes.

"Which is which? Does that color on the bottom of the tube show it?" Vito asked, as he saw that the bottom of the tubes had a solid-colored border on the bottom of each one.

"Let's see... this one shows blue, and this one shows purple. So I'll take the purple one," Violet said, and Vito passed her the tube.

"Okay, let's roll up!" Vito said, as he and Violet went to their separate bathrooms to apply the hair dye.

 _'This dye looks very dark, but I'm sure it'll get lighter,'_ Violet thought, as she applied the dye to parts of her hair and then rolled it up in pieces of aluminum foil.

 _'Aw yeah! My hair is coming back to life!'_ Vito thought, as he was brushing the dye on his hair as he rolled up smaller pieces of it in aluminum foil.

After applying the dye to their hairs, Violet and Vito cleaned up whatever mess came from the dye, which wasn't much since they were used to dying their hair quick and cleanly. They sat together in the living room, talking, as Ani was there with them.

After about twenty minutes, Violet and Vito went back to their bathrooms to wash the dye from their hairs in the sinks. As they removed the foils and threw them away, the cousins noticed something strange about the colors on the foil. They quickly dunked their heads under the sink faucets, as they washed out their hairs. They only used water to wash the hair that had the dye on it, as they cleaned up their hair until they couldn't feel the thicker liquidity substance of the excess dye on it anymore.

Vito looked in the mirror, as he opened his eyes since he kept them shut when washing his hair, and his eyes widened. Violet also opened her eyes and looked into her mirror as she gasped. The cousins screamed in unison, even though they were in different rooms, as they ran out of their bathrooms and rooms. They saw each other, and they screamed again in horror from seeing the other.

"What's happening dears?! What's going on?!" Ani called from the bottom of the stairs, alerted by their screams.

"Mother!" Violet yelled out, as she and Vito ran down stairs to see Ani.

When they stood before her, Ani looked at them with a blank expression. Vito's dyed hair had a few blue strands, but the rest of it was a vivid purple color, and Violet's dyed hair had a few purple strands, but the rest of it was a vivid pink color. After a moment to register this, Ani finally asked, calmly,

"What... What happened to your hairs?"

"It's all wrong Aunty... It's ALL WRONG!" Vito said, as he placed his hands on his head and fell to his knees.

"The dyes lied to us! It said it was the colors! The bottom of the tubes lied! But why is it PINK?!" Violet said, placing her hands on the sides of her head and pacing around.

Ani walked upstairs as the cousins were losing their minds, and she went to their bathrooms and gathered the tubes and cover boxes. She carefully read each one, and she saw that one was purple, and indeed, the other was pink. The tubes were decorated with light colors splashed on it, and the bottoms had solid colors, but those colors were just a design. Hidden in the design was the written name of the colors being purple and pink.

"Um, the tubes say the color names on them. One is indeed pink, and the other is purple. Why you two didn't read the tubes," Ani said, as she came back downstairs with the tubes.

Violet and Vito calmed down, as they took the tubes from Ani to look at them.

"Well, I guess we didn't read the color... but where did pink come from? We read the boxes in the store, it was purple and blue," Violet asked Vito, as he shrugged.

"How did you mix up the colors like that?" Ani asked.

Violet gasped in realization.

"What? That gasped sounded like you realized something," Vito asked, as he turned towards you, winked, and then returned back from the fourth wall.

"Charlie! He was buying dye too. Our dyes must have mixed up when you both bumped into each other!" Violet concluded, as Vito gasped in surprise.

Then Violet and Vito got dressed and ran towards Charlie and Kelly's house to warn them about the dyes. However, right when they were about to knock, Charlie opened the door. Violet and Vito looked at Charlie with widened eyes, as he gave them the same look. Charlie's dyed hair had a few green strands around it, but the rest of it was a vivid pink color. He noticed that Violet and Vito's hairs were also mixed match colors, and then he signed.

"You got confused with the color of the tubes too?" Charlie asked with a sheepish smile, and Violet and Vito nodded.

"Charlie! Did you leave yet?!" Kelly's voice was heard from within the house.

"Come in guys," Charlie said, as he led Violet and Vito inside the house to the living room.

"It's too late Kelly. They already dyed their hair," Charlie said, as they entered the living room to see Kelly sitting on a green sofa, and Lester leaning against the wall that was on the right side of the sofa.

Kelly's dyed hair showed a few hairs of pink, while the rest of it was a vivid blue, and Lester's dyed hair showed a few strands of pink, while the rest of it was green.

"We all screwed up pretty bad, huh," Vito said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So that's where your dye went Vito," Violet said to Vito, as she gestured to Kelly's hair.

"And that's where _my_ dye went," Lester said, gesturing to Violet.

"Well, we could try to wash the dye off with shampoo," Kelly said, as she brushed her fingers through her wrong-colored hair.

"Would these colors stick?" Vito asked.

"We'll just have to try it out. _If_ we could wash it off," Charlie said.

"It takes about forty-eight hours to really stick. If we wash it now, it'll come off easier," Violet said.

"We'll need to use elbow grease to get this dye off though," Lester said.

"Let's try it! We'll be right back!" Vito said, as he grabbed Violet and ran out the door.

"Dude! I can run!" Violet shouted as Vito still dragged her out of the house.

After taking time to wash and wash their hairs, the five were able to make the dye light enough to try to redye it. They exchanged their colors and found the right ones for each of them. This time, Violet and Vito stood in Charlie and Kelly's house so that they could make sure that the dye was correct.

After all five applied the dye, waited thirty minutes, and then washed their hairs with water, they were relieved to see that their original colors were back.

"Oh man! I missed you blue hair!" Vito said, as he was ruffling his own hair.

"Thanks for letting us stay here to dye our hair," Violet said to Charlie and Kelly.

"Don't mention it. Besides, we had to make sure we had the right dyes," Kelly said.

"Thanks guys," Lester said, as he was drying his pink hair with a towel.

"No problem man," Charlie said to him.

"Well, we better get home. Gotta show my mom that we're okay," Violet said.

Lester, and Violet and Vito returned to their homes after drying out their hairs, while Charlie and Kelly cleaned up their house from used towels and dye spots on the counters. Although their hairs were treated with the correct dyes, a few strands of hair still stood with the wrong colors, but they were hidden from view.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got another one done! Enjoy!**

"Dudes... this is awesome!" Vito said, as he was being given a tour by Tommy and Lester of their workshop in Tommy's garage.

The garage was much longer than a normal one, just longer than the house, and there were numerous mechanical and computerized devices all around. Shelves on the walls held smaller works on the left wall, while the right wall held tools and a few shelves to hold spare parts and extra tools. The center was mostly empty to leave room for building, and a large wooden table at the end of the garage with a beige thumbtack board on the wall above it was used for drawing out ideas and blueprints.

"Why haven't you brought me to this haven sooner?" Vito asked, as he looked around with as much excitement as a blind dog in a meat locker.

"We weren't sure if you were interested in this stuff," Tommy said, appreciative of Vito's interest.

"We just thought to bring you here since your our friend, but since your interested, then maybe you'd like to help us on project we've been working on," Lester said.

"Oh my gosh, YES! I would! I mean will! I will assist!" Vito said, as he brought his arms straight up with curled fists of enthusiasm, as Lester and Tommy chuckled.

"Alright, we'll show you the blueprints and how far we've got on the hover-hover board," Tommy said.

"The hover-hover board?" Vito asked.

"It's a hover board that actually hovers," Lester said.

"We've had problems with it, especially when Lester accidentally set the core piece on fire at his house," Tommy said while slowly shaking his head.

"I was trying to fix it, but it sparked and then caught on fire," Lester said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, don't worry guys. I'll help you with the Double H board," Vito said, and then the three dudes went to work.

After working on the Hover-hover board for about a week, the three guys were ready to test the prototype. Vito volunteered to be the tester, but since Lester and Tommy knew that Violet would beat them down if anything happened to her cousin, they made him a safety suit.

The suit consisted of; a black fire-proof body suit, a durable round black helmet, black elbow and knee pads with silver straps, and silver light-weight samurai armor that covered the front and back of Vito's torso. It fit Vito in such a way so to protect him, and to make it easy for him to move.

"Cool suit guys. But you didn't have to go through the trouble to make it for me," Vito said, as he looked at himself through a long mirror that laid on the wall in the garage.

"Nah man. It was no trouble," Lester said.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want you to light on fi-" Tommy cut himself off when he realized what he was saying.

Vito was paying more attention to how his blue sneakers still looked awesome with the suit, rather than what Tommy almost said. Lester lightly bumped Tommy on the arm with his, and whispered,

"Dude, the kid was already lit on fire! Don't remind him!"

Tommy whispered back, "I know! I caught myself in time!"

"Okay dudes, let's see if the HHB works," Vito said, and Tommy and Lester agreed.

Outside, in the backyard, Vito set his feet on the HHB, as Tommy and Lester stood a few feet away just in case if something went wrong. Also, Lester was recording the test with his video camera on his phone, while Tommy had a spare controller for the HHB in case Vito needed steering help or if the HHB lost control.

"Let's start it UP!" Vito said, as he used one foot to press a button that was on the center of the board to activate it, and then put his foot back in place.

The board started to glow in blue outlines, as it slowly ascended. The board itself was all black with small wheels that would curl inward when ascending, and it was in an oblong shape, like a small surfboard.

"Aw snap! I'm flying bros!" Vito said with a wide grin, as he balanced on the floating board.

"It works," Lester said, as his lips slowly formed into a smile.

"It actually works!" Tommy said, as he smirked.

As Vito balanced himself on the board, suddenly the board started descending and shaking. Tommy looked over the controls to find the problem, but then Vito started flailing his arms around because the board was descending was shaking and descending at an angle. Three feet above the ground, the board suddenly dropped down, as Vito fell off and landed face-first on the ground while blocking his face with his arms. Vito rolled over on his back, as Lester and Tommy quickly came over to him.

"Are you alright dude?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just confused," Vito said, as he stretched out his left arm.

Lester grabbed Vito's hand as he helped Vito pull himself up.

"What just happened there guys? I thought we had it," Vito asked.

"Well, let's see, the remote is functioning just fine, but maybe the board needs tweaking," Tommy said, as the three guys headed towards the board.

"It doesn't look messed up," Lester said, as he lifted the board and flipped it around to look at it.

"What could be the problem?" Vito asked.

After a moment of silence, Tommy smacked his hand to his forehead, and said,

"Dudes, we didn't charge the battery at all this week! I just looked at the remote and it shows that the battery is dead for the board. There's not much left on the remote either."

"It lasted a whole week without being charged?" Vito said.

"That's impressive," Lester said.

"Yeah... let's put it on charge for now, and then we can try again later," Tommy said.

"Cool. So, I can take off this armor right?" Vito asked.

"Yeah. We're done for today. I'll call you guys tomorrow to test it out again," Tommy said, as Lester handed him the board.

"Awesome," Vito said, as he was quickly heading towards the house while Tommy and Lester were taking their time.

Then Vito stopped as he held the door halfway open, while Tommy and Lester came closer. Then Vito said, with a smile,

"Well, it wasn't all so bad. At least I didn't _light on fire_."

Tommy and Lester froze, as Vito started laughing while heading inside.

"He knew..." Tommy said, surprised, as Lester slowly nodded and said,

"That kid is full of surprises."


	6. Chapter 6

"Violet! Are you ready yet?!" Ani called for her daughter from the bottom of the staircase in their house.

"I'll be right down mother!" Violet called back, and Ani resumed to waiting in the living room.

Violet and Ani were going to buy a few things from the grocery store that morning. Also, Ani was trying to think of a way to get Violet to buy new clothes without forcing her, or else she will sulk and tell her everything in the store was ugly because she didn't want to stay there. It was a difficult task to get Violet to buy clothes, but Ani knew it had to be done, or else her daughter would wear the same wardrobe for twenty years with faded colors and holes.

"Okay, let's go," Violet said, as she entered the living room.

Ani and Violet left the house as they locked the door. Vito wasn't home because he was helping Lester and Tommy with the HHB at the time.

As they were heading to the car, Ani and Violet spotted Kelly also leaving her house.

"Hey Kel-Kel! Where your heading?!" Violet called to her.

"I was going to buy some dressy clothes! Charlie and I are going out tonight!" Kelly replied.

"Really?! Me and Paul were thinking about going somewhere tonight too, but we couldn't decide where!" Violet replied, which perked Ani's interest more since she forget that Violet told her that earlier in the morning.

"Hey, why don't you and Paul join us tonight?! It can be a double date!" Kelly asked.

"Uhh, I don't know..." Violet said more quietly, but Ani spoke for her, and said,

"Of course she will! After we go shopping for food, we can go shopping for clothes!"

"Mom, what are you-" Violet whispered to her mom, but Kelly replied,

"Sounds good! I'll let Charlie know, and then we can arrange it! See you then!"

Kelly waved to them, and then she went into her car to leave, as they waved back.

"How wonderful. You four get to go and hang out together. Come. Let's quickly pick up some groceries, and then we'll head over to the clothing store," Ani said, with a calm and happy tone, as Violet looked at her mother with skepticism and narrowed eyes.

"Did you... do that... on purpose?" Violet asked, as her mother patted her shoulder, and then proceeded to enter the driver-side of her black car.

"Mother. Why?" Violet silently cried out, as she entered the passenger side of the car.

 _\- 4 Hours later-_

After buying the groceries in the first hour, Violet and Ani took two hours to find dressy clothes for the double date, and also buying Violet a whole wardrobe of clothes. Kelly informed them through a text that Charlie was fine with the double date. At the same time, Violet texted Paul about it, and he was fine with it too. Ani had the look of success on her face, and Violet had the look of silent suffering, as they finally parked in the garage of their house after shopping. Violet and Ani put the stuff they bought away, while Violet flopped on her bed to take a nap. Ani let her rest, since she knew shopping bored and tired out Violet, and she needed her rest since she was going on the double date later.

 _-1.5 Hours later-_

"Come Violet. Let me see how it looks," Ani called from outside of Violet's room.

"Nnnnnn..." Violet groaned from behind the door.

"What's the matter, my dear child?" Ani asked, and Violet opened the door.

She wore a purple dress that reached her ankles in the back, and reached her knees in the front. It was wavy and translucent on the bottom borders, and the top of the dress was round around the neck with no sleeves. She wore gray small-wedged heels, a black belt with a silver-outlined buckle around her waist, and two bracelets on each wrist made of gray round stones. She also wore a necklace made of black string that came together just below her neck, with a silver heart-shaped locket. She wore black eyeshadow and purple lipstick, her hair was pinned up in a bun besides her bangs, and she wore a black translucent scarf that draped over her shoulders.

Violet held a pout on her face and said,

"I don't like wearing dresses!"

Ani's eyes looked as though they were sparkling, as she ignored her daughter's opinion since she looked so beautiful.

"Oh… Violet... your not a child anymore. Your all grown up, and so beautiful, like a young lady... I'm... I'm c-choking up," Ani said, as she covered her mouth with her hand and turned away so that Violet wouldn't see her cry.

Violet's expression changed to surprise, as she approached her mother and said,

"Aw ma, don't get all choking up and stuff."

Considering that Violet doesn't walk with heels of any sort, she tripped from her wedge heels and fell on her mother. Ani slowly fell down, trying to prevent both of them from getting hurt, as she fell to her knees and then on the ground. Both of them started laughing, and Violet said,

"I still need you ma. I haven't grown up _that_ fast."

"Hee hee. I guess not, but even when you do, I'll always be there for you," Ani said, as Violet helped her mother up, and then they hugged.

 _30 minutes later:_

Paul and Charlie went together to buy clothes before the double date. They went over to Paul's house to change, since Kelly didn't want Charlie to see her until she was ready. Both dudes got dressed, and then they headed to the living room.

Charlie wore a black suit with a green under shirt, and a hanging chain on his left pants pocket. His shoes were green with black soles, and he wore no tie.

Paul wore a vest suit with black pants, shoes, and a long-sleeved shirt. The vest was gray, and he had a pocket watch in his left breast pocket with a golden chain that hung outside of the pocket.

"What's the matter dude?" Charlie asked, noticing that Paul held a distressed expression on his face.

"Nothing, but... I don't know. Would she like this?" Paul asked.

"I'm sure Violet would, and even if she doesn't, she's not the type to pay attention to clothes very much," Charlie said.

"But I want to impress her though. We haven't had a formal-wear date before," Paul said.

Charlie placed his hand on Paul's shoulder and said,

"Paul. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Besides, Kelly and I will be there too, so it won't feel so awkward for both of you, especially since you too are romantically awkward anyway."

Paul looked towards Charlie with narrowed eyes, while Charlie just grinned and removed his hand from his shoulder. As they headed for the door, Paul said,

"We're not romantically awkward, we're just nervous."

"In an awkward way," Charlie said, as Paul lightly grumbled.

Outside, Charlie headed to his house to retrieve Kelly, while Paul headed for Violet's house. Charlie knocked on his front door, as he waited for Kelly to reply. He kept his hands in his pockets, as he looked over to see Paul standing before Violet's door. Paul turned back towards Charlie, as Charlie gave him a thumbs up with a smirk. After taking a breath, Paul turned back towards Violet's door and knocked.

A knob turned, as the door of Charlie's house opened inward first. Kelly stepped outside, as Charlie straightened up with excitement since he was finally able to see Kelly in her new dress.

Kelly wore a black spaghetti strap dress that reached just above her ankles, with a purple sash around her waist that tied in a bow on her back. A skull stood in the center of the bow on her back, and she wore a purple scarf around her shoulders that clipped together on her chest with another skull on it. She wore white gloves, white heels, and a black feather above her left ear. Her eye shadow was black, and her eye liner was white.

"What do you think Charlie?" Kelly asked, as she pulled her dress slightly upward with one hand with the tips of her fingers.

Charlie examined Kelly up and down, and then he whistled one tone, and said,

"By how good you look, we don't have to go anywhere to eat."

Kelly slightly blushed with a smirk, and said,

"I would say the same thing, but we're not going just for us. Paul and Violet need our support. Especially with their awkward romance."

"That's what I told Paul, but he's in denial," Charlie said, as he outstretched his elbow.

Kelly held onto Charlie's arm, as he slowly led her to their car, which stood in front of Violet's house since they were all going together in one vehicle. They kept their eyes on Paul, as the front door of Violet's house opened.

Ani stood in the doorway, as she smiled warmly at Paul and said,

"Aw, look at you. Your dressing so spiffy for my daughter. I'm sure she'll be surprised by how handsome you look in a suit."

Paul slightly blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head, and said,

"Thank you, Miss Barrage. Um, I'm here to pick up Violet for our double date."

Ani's smile slightly widened, and she said,

"Yes, I know you are. I helped arrange it."

Paul blushed a little more, and said,

"Oh yeah, right. I almost forgot, I'm just-kinda nervous right now."

Ani nodded in understanding, and said,

"You remind me of her father on our first date."

Paul slowly lowered his hand, as he looked at Ani in surprise that she would mention her husband for the first time to him. Ani looked over her shoulder, and then she opened the door wider.

"Ugh! Mother, I can't walk well in these! Are heels an invention to prevent women from running away if necessary?!" Violet said, as she stepped outside quickly, since she almost tripped.

She wore the same dress she had tried on earlier, and she had a small, purple handbag over only her right shoulder. When she looked up, since she was looking down so that she can walk in her small wedge heels, she saw Paul standing before her.

They locked eyes with one another, examining each others' faces, and then their eyes trailed down to the others' clothing. A dusty pink blush appeared on each of their faces, as it grew to a bright red when they finally returned to looking into each others' eyes.

"Uh... H-Hey Violet. You look, um, very b-beautiful," Paul said, as he smiled nervously.

"Uhh... Thanks Paul. You look really handsome, you know," Violet said, still surprised.

"Y-You really think so?" Paul asked.

Violet walked closer to Paul, as she placed her hand gently on his cheek and said,

"Very much."

Paul let out a small sign of relief, as he and Violet locked eyes with one another for that moment. Ani was still standing in the doorway, as she saw that their gazes were lovingly fixed on one another. From behind Ani, Vito peeked out to see Violet and Paul with a questionable expression on his face.

"Um, are you two going out or just standing there?" Vito asked, as Ani turned towards him with a small frown.

"What?" Vito asked.

Paul and Violet snapped back into reality, as they noticed that Ani and Vito were looking at them. Quickly, Paul took Violet's hand and said,

"Uh yeah, look at the time! We gotta go or else we'll miss our reservations! Good day- I mean night! Uh! Bye Miss Barrage and Vito. I'll bring Violet back safely!"

"S-See ya later ma! Vito!" Violet said, as she followed Paul to the car.

Ani and Vito waved at them, and then Ani turned towards Vito.

"Vito," Ani said, as she crossed her arms.

"What? What did I do?" Vito asked, while raising his palms upward.

"I know you did that on purpose," Ani said.

"... yeah I did," Vito said, with a smile, and Ani pouted.

Outside, Paul, Violet, Charlie, and Kelly got into the car to go on the double date. Kelly and Charlie sat in the front, while Paul and Violet sat in the back.

For a while during the date, Paul and Violet felt nervous when speaking affectionate or complimenting one another in front of Charlie and Kelly. However, seeing how Charlie and Kelly didn't care who was around, and would occasionally nuzzle cheeks, Paul and Violet felt more relaxed.

After seeing a Broadway show, and eating at a fancy restaurant, the four returned to the car to drive up to a high hill that was close to where they lived. This particular high hill had a road that led up to it, while the rest of the hill was filled with grass, and one pine tree growing on the top of it. This hill wasn't very close to the city, so it was easier to see the stars as night fell. They all sat on a large sheet that Kelly had already placed in the car earlier.

As they watched the sun set and the stars appear in the night sky, Paul and Violet looked towards Charlie and Kelly. Kelly rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, as Charlie kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were holding hands while looking up at the sky.

Paul and Violet were sitting together, as they watched their friends. Then Paul said to Violet,

"I wonder if we'll be like them when we're married."

Violet's face blushed red, and she asked,

"When we're married? You haven't even asked me yet."

Paul's face blushed a darker shade then Violet's, as he turned to her and said,

"Uh! I mean! I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud and uh! I mean, I was just wondering, I know I didn't ask, and it may be too soon, but... uh..."

Paul signed, as he covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. Violet signed, and then she laid her head on his shoulder. Paul removed his hand from his face, as he looked at Violet questionably.

"Let's just enjoy the view for now," Violet said, as she wrapped her arm around his.

Paul relaxed, as a soft smile spread on his face. He took his other hand and held onto Violet's hand. They looked up as the stars were clustered around the dark blue sky. Charlie and Kelly looked towards Paul and Violet to see that they were fine, and they smiled.

 **Phew! This chapter took me awhile to write for some reason. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I said previously, I was going to finish writing my other story before getting back to this one so... I finally finished IT! I didn't post all of the chapters of course since I need to edit them, but I'm just so happy I got it all typed down! Yay!**

 **Now, this story is going to have about five more chapters before it is complete. Then I must work on the other stories I neglected before I write part 2 to this. ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

"Thank you so much for volunteering to help boys. I needed the extra hands for this job," Ani said, as she sat in the passenger seat of Rex's SUV.

Rex was driving, while Charlie and Paul sat in the back seats.

"Sure thing Miss Barrage, especially since your having that dinner party for all of us. It's the least we could do," Charlie said, as he had his hands behind his head and was relaxing in his seat.

"Yes, thank you Miss Barrage," Paul said.

"Aw dears, you do deserve this. You've done so much for my family, even now," Ani said, with a smile.

"It's our pleasure Miss Barrage," Rex said with a big smile, and added, "And I'm sure Paul would be happy to help his most-likely future mother-in-law, eh Paul?"

A light blush dusted Paul's cheek as he pouted, while Charlie and Ani chuckled.

 _Ten minutes later:_

After they found parking at the supermarket, they entered the store as Ani was looking on her phone at a list of food items to buy.

"Okay boys we are going to split up: Charlie, get the vegetables; Rex, get the water bottles and foil trays; Paul, get the meats; and I'll get the other items. Let's meet at the left corner near the registers. Go!" Ani said, and the three guys nodded and split up.

Charlie reached the vegetable section of the supermarket, when he realized that he didn't know what veggies to get. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and when he checked, it was a text from Ani telling him what to get. He grabbed a square basket with some plastic bags from the rolls, and searched for the stuff on the list.

Rex grabbed an empty cart as he reached the bottled water section. He grabbed one pack, but then he realized that he didn't know how many to get. In that moment, his phone rings and he sees that Ani texted him the number of water bottle packs and foil trays to get. He quickly gathered the three packs of water bottles and five trays, as he headed for the cashiers.

Paul made it to the meat section, but he didn't know what meat to gather or ask for at the deli in the supermarket. He checked his phone when it vibrated, and Ani texted him the list of meats with the weight for the ones being cut at the deli. Paul gathered the meats together in a random basket he found, and then he headed for the cashiers.

As Paul was heading towards the registers, he bumped into Charlie.

"Hey man. You got the stuff?" Paul asked, and Charlie nodded.

"Looks like you got your part too. Of course, I didn't realize that Ani never told me what to get until she sent that text," Charlie said, while holding his phone.

"Yeah. She sent me a text too. See," Paul said, as he showed Charlie the text sent to his phone.

"Oh yeah... wait, she sent you that text at the same time as mine," Charlie said, noticing that the text was sent in the same minute.

"Huh... she must be really fast at texting," Paul said.

A flash of white passed the end of the aisle, as Paul and Charlie looked up.

"Was that her?" Paul asked, as he and Charlie went ahead to the end of the aisle, but they didn't see her.

"I thought that was her too," Charlie said, as they only saw people walking around with baskets and shopping carts.

"Hm... well, let's go to the corner of the registers for now," Paul said, and Charlie nodded.

As they were heading to the meeting point, Charlie and Paul thought they saw Ani pass by a few more times, but they weren't sure since the person in the white shirt would disappear too quickly.

When they finally made it to the meeting point, they saw Rex waiting there with the shopping cart.

"Hey guys. You got everything?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. We found everything," Paul replied, as he and Charlie put the stuff they gathered in the cart.

"Where is Miss Barrage?" Rex asked.

"Not sure. We thought we saw her a few times, but then she would disappear," Charlie replied.

"Disappear?" Rex asked, but then they heard a voice call them.

They looked towards the voice to see that it was Ani waiting on line. She was waving at them to come over, while holding a few spices in her other hand. The guys went on line with her.

"How lovely. You boys got everything. Very nice," Ani said, as she was overlooking the items.

"No problem. Um, Miss Barrage, what aisles were you in? We thought we saw you a few times," Charlie asked.

"I was in two aisles to get the spices. It wasn't much to get," Ani said, with a smile.

Although Paul and Charlie were questionable, they decided to let it go. After purchasing the items, they all arrived at the car, and the guys were packing the stuff in the truck. As they did so, Ani was answering a call from her cell phone, a few feet away from the car. When the guys were done packing, they went over to Ani to tell her that they were ready to go, but they stopped walking when they heard her still talking on the phone. Her voice was stern and deeper from annoyance, which surprised the guys since she usually spoke in a gentle tone.

"I already told you that I'm _not_ coming back. I quit being an agent a long time ago... You sent _your_ agents to pester me at the supermarket? Unbelievable... Don't call me ever again," Ani said, and she hung up her phone as she signed.

Rex and Charlie pushed Paul forward, as he looked at them slightly panicked. They urged him to talk first, and he reluctantly agreed as he signed quietly. They all tried to look like they didn't hear a word she said, and Paul asked her,

"Miss Barrage, are you ready to go? The stuff is in the car."

Ani delicately straightened herself up, and then she turned to the guys with a gentle smile and replied,

"Oh, yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

They returned to the car, and left the supermarket, as the guys noticed that Ani seemed aloof during their conversation. Rex offered to let Ani see the kittens that he was taking care of at his home, which lightened her mood.

After dropping off the food at Ani's house, Rex told Ani that she could invite Violet and Vito to see the kittens that weekend. Ani agreed and entered her home after saying 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to the guys.

"What do you think that was about? What Ani was saying on the phone?" Charlie asked Paul, after they waved bye to Rex.

"I don't know. It sounded serious... maybe that really was her moving through the supermarket. She was probably trying to avoid those agents she mentioned... I'm going to ask her about it later. She seemed pretty mad after that call so I didn't want to ask her then," Paul replied.

"Alright. See you later then," Charlie said, as he started walking to his house, and Paul nodded as he headed home.

Right when Paul entered his home, a realization struck him as he thought,

 _'… How does she know our phone numbers if we never gave them to her…?'_


	8. Chapter 8

Ani, Violet, and Vito were setting up their living room to have the dinner party in. They removed the sofa, table, and chairs to make room for a long table that they had stored in the attic. Ani was getting ready to cook, while Violet and Vito were setting the table with a white table cloth, plates, utensils, and chairs from the attic. The bell rang, and Ani answered the door to let in her assistant cook.

"Thank you for coming Defer. I need extra hands to cook this big of a meal," Ani said, as she put on her apron.

Defer still had bat wings, a red horse tail, and red eyes, but his body and head became more dragon-like, with added black horns on his head. Since he was gaining more independence, he was able to shift his form into a better one that suited him.

"Of course, your grace. I am very pleased to help you," Defer said, as he was washing his claws in the kitchen sink.

"Please Defer. There is no need to call me 'your grace.' I'm not a queen… thankfully," Ani said.

"I know Miss Ani, but I prefer to call you 'your highness' or 'your grace' better than calling my ex-master that," Devon said, and Ani nodded in understanding.

As they were cooking, Ani asked,

"Defer, if you don't mind me asking… I know Violet convinced you to help us and escape from… **him** … but why haven't you returned to **him**? **He** didn't know that you betrayed him. Why not return home?"

"Miss Ani, I followed his orders because I thought that I had no other choice. But when Violet pointed out a way for me to escape, any other henchmen wouldn't have listened, but I considered it. I realized in that moment that I had my _own_ mind to make my _own_ decisions. I'm sure the Angel of Chaos needed me to be powerful, so he _had_ to give me a mind of my own. Then I realized that he created me here, so this world is my actual home," Defer replied.

"I see. That makes sense," Ani said.

"May I ask you a question, Miss Ani?" DEfer asked.

"Of course," Ani replied.

"When your loved ones dies, do you still love them? I'm asking because I've seen people who have lost their loved ones, like a man or woman who lost their spouse, and some of them remarry someone else." Defer asked.

"Of course you still love them, even when they're gone. Your not replacing the love you had with someone else, but your giving your love a chance to grow. As it is said in marriage vows, 'Till death do us part.' You made a vow that ends with death, of which the one who is alive can grow and move on, but keep the good memories of their deceased love. Of course, it's the person's choice if they wish to marry again," Ani replied.

"… Miss Ani, will _you_ ever marry again?" Defer asked.

"…" Ani didn't respond as she thought about his question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your grace. I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject, it's just… your such a wonder woman and a great mother and… your kid and nephew are growing up and… soon they'll leave to be with their spouses so… You don't deserve to be alone," Defer said.

"It's quite alright Defer, and thank you kindly for your concern. It's just that… I didn't think about it… but I'm quite happy to see my daughter and nephew grow up. Besides, that means more family members, and later grandchildren and nieces and nephews will be on the way. I'm alright as I am," Ani said, with a soft smile, and Defer nodded.

They both returned to work, as Defer kept the corner of his eye on Ani and thought,

 _'But you deserve more… I wish I was…'_

Defer cut off his thoughts, knowing that it was futile.

The dinner party went on smoothly and awesomely, as the CM gang were back together, along with Violet's friends from her job. The party was soon coming to an end, and the guest began departing, leaving Defer to be one of the last to go.

"This was really fun. Thanks Miss Barrage, Vito, Violet," Paul said, as he, Tommy, and Lester were leaving.

"Your welcome," Ani said.

"Sure thing bros," Vito said.

"Why you said my name last?" Violet complained.

"Wha… well, I saved the very best for last," Paul said, as he gently rubbed his hand on Violet's cheek.

As she blushed, the other guys whistled, which made Paul turn to them to make them cut it out.

The guys finally left, but when the guys and Vito and Ani turned around, Paul and Violet gave each other a peck on each others' cheeks, and then parted. Defer just finished cleaning up, even when Ani told him not to but he insisted, and then he was getting ready to go.

"See ya later awesome dude," Violet said.

"Hope to see ya soon, dark-bro," Vito said.

"Goodbye friends, and I do hope to see you all soon," Defer said, as he was outside.

"Thank you for all of your help Defer. You didn't have to do all of that," Ani said.

Defer turned to Ani and bowed respectfully, as he said, "It was my pleasure. I'll always be at your service, your highness."

Defer spread wings, and then he flew up as he disappeared into the dark, night sky.

"He's cool," Violet said, and Vito nodded towards her in agreement.

"He really is," Ani said, and then the three went into their house.

 **I wrote this chapter so fast, I still can't believe it. Sorry if it's too short.**

 **Next chapter may include kittens...**

 **Edit: FIXED! I realized an error...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Awww, how cute," Ani said, as she held a little white kitten in her arms that softly meow'd.

Ani, Violet, and Vito accepted Rex's offer to visit the kittens he kept under his care at his house.

"Eh, they're cute. I'm more of a dog person though," Violet said, as she was petting a little brown cat that sat next to her on the sofa.

Rex let the three meet the kittens in his living room. Although he had twenty kittens, Rex only brought out four because the other ones were going to be adopted soon.

"These cats are awesomely cute yo," Vito said, as he stood on the floor and was playing with one kit with a fake mouse, while rubbing another kit's belly.

"They sure are. These four don't have official owners yet, but I do have someone who wants all of them. But I want to make sure that they could afford to take care of all four before I make the deal official," Rex said, standing not too far away.

"You're very considerate with your cats, Rex," Ani said, and he nodded.

"Yes, of course. I love cats, and I want them to go to good homes," Rex said.

"How about that one?" Violet said, as she pointed towards a Ragdoll cat near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh… that one. That's Misty. She's uh… not very friendly towards people, even though Ragdolls are known to be very friendly towards humans," Rex said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened to her?" Vito asked.

"Well, one day I went out to make business cards for my cat-adoption business, and the lady who was helping me in printing the cards said she thought she heard a cat meowing from her next door neighbors' house. She said the owners abandoned the house, but it seems like they left the cat behind. I went to the house and had to break down the door since all the windows and doors were locked. I found Misty in the house trying to open a cupboard, looking for food. I called her over, but then she attacked me… numerous times. So I finally gave her some food and she came with me because she was starving. I've been taking care of her, but she doesn't trust NO BODY. No human, no cat, no one. She still keeps her eye out for me," Rex said.

"Dude, that's rough. Poor little cat," Vito said, as he gave the two kittens he was with to Violet and Ani.

Vito looked at Misty, and he noticed how one of her eyes were green, and the other was blue, but both looked equally mean at him.

"How old is she?" Vito asked, as he slowly stepped towards her.

"She's a year old. Careful Vito! She's pretty aggressive. I think she lost her trust in humans when she was abandoned," Rex said.

Vito looked into Misty's eyes, and she looked into his. Her expression didn't change, but Vito could tell that she wasn't all aggressive on the inside as she acted outside.

"Hey Misty. How are you doing? You seem to have problems in trusting people. Maybe I can help ya. Don't worry. I'll be your friend," Vito said, as he slowly approached the cat.

Misty retracted a paw back, as she moved away from Vito into the kitchen.

"Hey, don't leave. Come back," Vito said, as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh no," Rex said, as he was about to follow them.

"Hold up Rex. Vito can handle himself," Violet said, as she was pushing one of the kittens away from her while he kept trying to sit on her lap.

Rex stopped walking, and then they heard a screech from a cat and a dude, as Vito passed by the kitchen entrance way while holding Misty away from his face while she tried to scratch him.

"AAAAHHH! Misty! STOP!" Vito said, as his voice was disappearing since he was moving further away.

"Give him five minutes," Violet said.

"But..." Rex said, and Violet pointed to a chair for Rex to sit on.

Vito and Misty's screeches were echoing, as Rex decided to sit down since Violet wasn't worried and Vito was still alive.

After almost ten minutes, they noticed that the echoing stopped, and then they got up to check on Vito. Rex held three of the kittens, while Ani held one. They searched for Vito and Misty in the house, and then they found them in the backyard porch.

Vito was sitting on a sofa that stood on the porch with Misty laying next to his leg while he was scratching behind her ears. She was purring, while Vito was enjoying the breeze. Rex's jaw dropped, while Ani's mouth was an 'o,' and Violet had a slight smirk.

"How the son did you tame that cat?" Violet asked.

"We came to an understanding. Also, I wouldn't want to bore the reader with the details," Vito said, as he winked at you.

"Eh, good enough for me," Violet said.

"Are you okay Vito? Are you hurt?" Ani asked.

"I'm alright Aunty. A few scratches, but nothing hydrogen peroxide can't fix," Vito said.

"I've never seen Misty so calm near a person before," Rex said, still in shock.

"Hey Aunty, Violet. Can I keep her?" Vito said, with a big grin on his face.

"As long as if she's really tamed and doesn't attack us, I'm fine with it," Ani said.

"Same here," Violet said.

Vito turned to Misty, as she raised her head to look up at him, and he said, "Hey Misty. Guess what? I'm going to adopt ya. You'll be my cat-child! Isn't that awesome? But you'll have to behave yourself, especially around Violet, or you may end up being kicked into a garbage can."

Vito said the last sentence with a shaky tone in his voice, as Misty looked towards Violet. Violet nudged her fist into her palm while giving Misty a slight glare, while Misty's eyes widened as she gulped.

"Can we adopt Misty?" Ani asked Rex.

"Sure. Of course, I don't atone with animal cruelty," Rex said, as he looked towards Violet.

Violet put her hands down and said, "Alright… I'm keeping an eye on her though."

Vito was able to adopt Misty and move her into his room. Although she had her own bed, Misty preferred to sleep on Vito's ankles, which he was fine with. Violet and Ani had no problems with Misty, and after a while, Violet was fine with Misty resting on her lap. Misty became a loving and loyal companion, and Vito became her adoring and efficient owner.

 **Although I prefer dogs, I just feel that Vito would be better suited with a pet cat.**

 **Also, There are about two chapters left, since I combined two of them.**

 **See ya soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going Violet?" Defer asked, as he was flying in the air while carrying Violet on his back.

"We're going to pick up Kelly from the hair salon. Then we're all going to eat lunch," Violet said, while keeping her arms around Defer's neck so that she wouldn't fall.

"You want me to go?" Defer asked.

"Of course, Defer. Your like family that isn't related but relatable. Besides, you were nice enough to help my mom cook and clean up after the dinner party. This is me returning your kindness," Violet said.

"Thank you Ms. Violet," Defer said, with a kind smile.

"Sure thing, and just 'Violet' is fine," Violet said, and Defer nodded.

Kelly stepped out from the hair salon, after getting her hair cleaned, trimmed, and her make-up done, and Defer flew down and picked her up. At first Kelly was yelling, but when she realized it was Defer and Violet she relaxed.

"Please don't swoop down and pick me up without telling me. You almost gave me a heart attack," Kelly said.

"Sorry Kel-Kel. I wanted to treat Defer to lunch with us, and I asked for a lift," Violet said, while holding back a laugh.

They arrived at the refurbished Hurgerburger to eat.

"Thank you again for treating me," Defer said, as they were waiting for their food to arrive at their table.

"Yeah man," Violet said.

"You deserve it Defer. You helped us out with the Angel of Chaos, and you've been a good friend. Even a great house guest. I saw you cleaning up before I left the dinner party. That was very cool of you," Kelly said.

"I know right? He freaking cleaned the house spotless. We didn't have to lift a finger. My mother was impressed by your cleaning skills," Violet said, as Defer's eyes lit up.

"I'm happy to help," Defer said, with a smile, as he thought,

 _'She was impressed by me? I didn't intend that, but I can't believe it, why do I feel so flattered? Well, it is Miss Ani, after all…'_

Meanwhile, back at Violet's house, Paul came over because Vito wanted to introduce him to Misty. She took a liking to Paul after awhile, and she laid next to him on the sofa as he was petting her. Vito wanted to see if Misty was okay with Paul since he always came over to take Violet out on a date or to visit for awhile. Ani was going to make lunch, but Vito stopped her as he went to the kitchen to order something instead. Ani and Paul stood alone in the living room with Misty, as Paul felt it was the right time to ask her about the phone call.

"Um, Miss Ani, I wanted to ask you… about the phone call you got from the supermarket. Charlie, Rex, and I were going to tell you that we packed the stuff in the car, but when we came over to you we heard some of your conversation. We wanted to ask you about it, but you seemed really upset before… What happened?" Paul asked, carefully.

Ani looked away from him, as she thought about it, and then she signed and said, "Okay. Let me explain… I used to work as a Special Agent for a justice corporation I can't name. I went on missions once a week, and if I worked on longer missions, I would get a longer break and a bigger salary. I worked for about fifteen years, and then I stopped after Violet's father died. I didn't want to risk my safety, especially when I had Violet and Vito to care for. It's been ten years since then, but they're _still_ trying to get me back."

"Welp, my mind's been blown. But why are they still trying to get you back?" Paul asked.

"I was one of their top agents. One of the best… but it didn't matter to me. My family came first, and that's the decision I've stuck with all these years, and recently as you now know," Ani replied.

"No wonder Violet and Vito respect you so much… can I tell Charlie and Rex about this? Or is it confidential?" Paul asked.

"You can tell them, but don't tell anyone else. The less people know, the better. Also, tell Charlie that he can tell Kelly, but she can't tell anyone else either," Ani said, with a smile, and Paul nodded.

Paul left really quick to let them know, and Vito walked in.

"Where did Paul go?" Vito asked.

"On a mission. He'll be back," Ani said, as Vito arched an eyebrow.

 **Next chapter is the last one.**


	11. Chapter 11

Paul and Violet went out on a date at a nice restaurant. They dressed up, as Paul wore a gray suit, and Violet wore a black dress. It was halfway during the date, and their food was almost done, as they were having a great time.

"This is such a nice place Paul, and the food is very good," Violet said, as she rested her hand on his.

"I wanted to find the best place with the best food, so I looked around and finally found this place. I'm glad you like it, my dear," Paul said, and he lifted her hand and kissed it, as Violet smiled.

"You two are enjoying yourselves huh?" Vito said, as he popped his head up from behind the sofa-chairs that Violet and Paul sat on.

Paul and Violet jumped slightly from the scare, as they looked towards Vito, while lowering their hands.

"Vito. What are you doing here?" Violet asked, surprised by her cousin's sudden appearance.

"Oh sorry, I thought you two finished eating. Considering how long you two have been dating now, I wanted to make this date way awesome for you two. How long has it been since your first date anyway?" Vito asked.

"In two weeks it will be a year," Violet replied.

"-Le Gasp- A year already? That's greatness. I definitely have to do something for you two now on your date, since I wouldn't want to forget later," Vito said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't have to man, but that _is_ a nice offer," Paul said, and Vito grinned.

"Then finish ya foods, and I'll be waiting just outside! I got a whole thing I want to show you guys! Especially with this," Vito said, as he took his white pen out from his inner pocket, since he was wearing a black suit.

"But I thought you only used it for something important," Violet said.

-Vito had already told Violet that her father gave him the pen when he realized that AoC's creatures were after it. He gave it to Vito and said that his mother wanted him to have it, and that he had to keep it safe and hidden, and use it for something important.-

"This _is_ important. This will be your one-year dating anniversary gift from me… and our parents," Vito said, with a smile, and Violet smiled with a bittersweet expression.

"Okay Vito. Give us five minutes," Violet said, and Vito nodded as he left.

"He's really something isn't he?" Paul asked.

"He's the best cou… brother ever," Violet replied.

After finishing dinner, Violet and Paul went outside to meet Vito. He drove them, in Paul's car, to the hill with the one tree on it. Then he took his pen and began to write words into the air, formulating into whatever he was thinking to create:

Fireworks of various colors, confetti floating all around, wind that could be seen in various shades and forms such as water-wind, and little lights that were floating up from the grass in neon green and blue colors.

The show Vito was hosting for Violet and Paul was extraordinary, and the two enjoyed every moment of it. At one point, Vito created a radio while the couple was distracted with the last few fireworks. Afterward, he played music from the radio that was instrumental and meant for dancing. Paul took Violet's hand, as they both began to dance together. It was slow at first, since they haven't danced together before, but as they relaxed, their steps became in sync and quicker. Each step and turn they made brought up the little lights from the grass in multiple colors. They danced to a handful of songs, until the last one, which was a slow dance. Near the end of the song, Violet was laying her head on Paul's chest and whispered "I love you," while he whispered back, "I love you too."

After the last song, Vito decided to take both of them home, as he dismissed his creations.

Vito was driving, as he looked through the rear-view mirror to see Violet and Paul leaning their heads on one another and holding both hands together. He smiled, as he looked ahead, and a thought crossed his mind.

He parked in front of his house, as Vito opened the door to let Violet out. Violet exited the vehicle, along with Paul, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek for goodnight. Paul kissed Violet's hands, and then released them, as she started walking to her house. When she opened the front door, Violet turned towards Paul with a loving smile, as he gave her the same one, and then she closed the door.

Vito and Paul reentered the car, as Vito pulled the car into Paul's garage. The gentlemen stepped outside, as Vito was about to head home, but stopped himself.

"Hey Paul. Do you think you can help me with something?" Vito asked, and Paul turned towards him and asked,

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need to find certain things before a certain day, so that I can create a book… can you and a few of the other guys help me out… also, you can't tell Violet at all. It would ruin the surprise…" Vito said, as Paul thought about it.

After talking for about five minutes, Paul and Vito shook hands in an agreement, as Vito went home and Paul entered his house.

 **Well… I finally finished the Mini Series! Yay! It was only eleven chapters, but I think it's a fine amount. Now I move on to write Part 2! This whole series was a set-up for it. ;)**

 **However, Part 2 will not come out until much later, because of school and other stories I am currently working on. We'll see how that goes, and when I finally upload the first chapter I will post a new chapter here revealing the name of Part 2 since I can't think of it right now.**

 **See ya later my peoples, and I hope you enjoyed this mini-series. :D**


	12. CM 2

**The first chapter of CM Part 2 is up!**

 **It's called 'CM 2: Vito's Quest.'**

 **;D**


End file.
